


all that you are (all that i’ll ever need)

by isa_writes



Series: rising into love [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Falling In Love, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, M/M, harry falling in love with louis, harry waxing poetic about loving louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isa_writes/pseuds/isa_writes
Summary: Louis exudes love as naturally as the sun gives out heat.orfalling in love with Louis was easy
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: rising into love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803301
Kudos: 13





	all that you are (all that i’ll ever need)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Here is Harry's part of falling in love with Louis. It's a little cheesy, but I love them so much it's hard not to be cheesy. I hope you all like it :) Also the quote that is at the beginning and the end is by Leo Christopher and the first part of the summary is a quote by Alan Watts.

_I swear I couldn't love you more than I do right now_

Louis was easy to fall in love with. Harry never really saw himself falling in love so early in life, despite being a hopeless romantic. He never felt like he would find his soulmate, because that’s what Louis is, his soulmate. Harry knew that love could be beautiful, but he never knew just how beautiful it could be. He always thought that when people said “love changes everything” it was an exaggeration. When he met Louis, though, he knew it was true. 

Falling in love with Louis happened in stages. The first stage was his smile. The smile that could rival the sun and all of the stars combined. That beautiful smile he had when he first joined the band. Harry sometimes thinks that he would endure every bit of pain the world throws at him just to see Louis smile like he used to. That smile was what made him start falling. The crinkles by his eyes and his bright teeth shining so bright. And maybe he did everything in his power to have that smile directed at him. Maybe he did that because Louis exudes so much happiness and he deserves some for himself. The smile that makes it hard to breathe, hard to think, hard to do anything, Harry wants it tattooed on his heart. 

The second stage was his laugh. Harry likes to think Louis’ laugh is the color yellow. Bright, beautiful, and engaging. It’s the kind of laugh that makes his shoulders shake in the sweetest way. The kind of laugh that is so kind it makes you want to laugh along. Harry often compares Louis to the universe. Maybe it’s because Louis is a part of his universe. If his laugh was a part of the universe, it would be the stars. It is something so bright and burning with passion that it could bring Harry to his knees. It is the creation of something beautiful. 

The third stage was his soul. When Louis let him in. When he got past the walls and fences. Everything that Louis uses to block people out. The humor, the smiles, the laughs, the defensiveness. When Louis let him in, showed him the darkest parts of himself, the parts that were damaged or broken, Harry felt honored. He never really wants to call anything about Louis broken, but he knows Louis’ outward confidence is an image. He knows Louis isn’t confident in his soul, in his abilities. Harry, though, Harry knows Louis is capable of anything. Louis is something special. He is an anomaly. A beautiful anomaly. When Louis surrendered to Harry, gave himself fully to Harry with all of the parts that he might not like, Harry was not expecting Louis to expect rejection. Harry always saw Louis as the brightest star and he was surprised to find that Louis was not seeing the same. That vulnerability, though, when Louis let him in, Harry knew he was done for. There was no way his heart would ever be capable of not loving Louis. 

Loving Louis is like seeing all of the colors at once. It was seeing yellow in his laugh. A bright star burning with happiness. It was seeing pink in his smile. Like the moon providing light in the night. It was seeing blue in his eyes. The striking blue that made it almost impossible to breathe. It was seeing purple in Louis’ soul. Like the night sky holding everything together. Louis was a cacophony of colors. Harry sometimes thinks that if Louis ever left, all the color in his life would leave as well. It was a risk he was willing to take. Maybe it was because life with Louis and all of his colors was so bright that living in a world of grey would be worth it. It would be worth it because he would have lived so much more with Louis than he could ever live without him. 

Louis exudes love as naturally as the sun gives out heat. Loving Louis is like loving the universe. It is like loving the sun when he sees him smile. It is loving the stars when he hears him laugh. It is loving the sky when he sees his soul. It is loving the black holes when he sees the insecurities. Loving Louis is loving the moon when he hears him talk. Loving Louis is as easy as seeing the beauty of the world. 

Harry has heard it is wrong to love Louis. He has had slurs thrown at him and people trying to hide their love. Harry has never viewed loving Louis as wrong. Can something so beautiful, something that makes him feel so alive, be wrong? Harry views loving Louis as the only right thing to do in the world. Sometimes Harry likes to think Louis and him were destined for each other in every universe. He has found catharsis in loving Louis, and can that be so wrong. Loving Louis feels like he has found his eternity. He has found the place he’d like to stay forever. Laying in Louis’ arms he doesn’t feel wrong. He feels beautiful. 

It can be hard at times. The constant hiding can be difficult, but it is all worth it. It is worth being able to see the universe in a different way. It is worth living the most beautiful life. Seeing everything in such beautiful colors. Loving Louis is something Harry sees himself doing until the last star in the universe stops shining. 

The fall wasn’t scary to Harry. He wasn’t scared because he knew Louis would catch him and he would be safe. He is always safe with Louis, no matter what. Sometimes Harry likes to think that Louis is the sun and he is the moon and their love is the Milky Way and they are a part of their own reality. It feels like that often. It feels like it is just him and Louis against the world. Harry doesn’t think that sounds so bad. As long as he has Louis, he will be okay. 

_and yet I know I will tomorrow._

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it or have any thoughts! I have a few other story ideas I'd like to write let me know if you'd like to read more from me :)


End file.
